Entrepreneurs and construction companies are using various machines and tools on construction sites. This ranges from the self-employed carpenter performing a renovation of a cottage all the way to the large construction company building entire new hospitals, districts, highways, bridges and other major projects. The workers doing the construction uses all kind of tools from pencils and knifes all the way to excavators and cranes. When it comes to power tools, also frequently used by the construction workers, they may involve a significant value in combination with a compact format. Such tools may include electric driven tools, fuel/gasoline driven tools, pneumatic driven tools, hydraulic driven tools, not limiting to similar powered tools. Examples of power tools are: screwdrivers, bolt gun, nail gun, impact drill, angle grinder, cutter, saw, reciprocating saw, not limiting to other types of tools. Obviously a crane may represent a large capital value, but it is rather unpractical for the simple thief or the regular criminal organization to steal a crane. However, the power tool is easy to carry away and may represent a significant value on a market, or may be used for other criminal activities. This is a vast problem for construction companies, which power tools is being stolen or just disappears from construction sites. The lost tools costs money to replace drives insurance costs, and delays planned work.
Another problem is where owner of tools, for example tool rental companies, is to get rental returns of tools in time or according to an agreement.
Another problem, of a rather practical character, which yet may be troublesome, may be on a large construction site, to find tools being spread out over a large area or space.
In prior art there are many systems and solutions available for positioning of devices both for indoor and outdoor appliances. Examples are GPS, GLONASS, triangulation, roundtrip time measurements, and multiple radar solutions. Depending of the use each system is designed with different features in mind, for example power consumption, accuracy, and performance in different environments. GPS (Global Positioning System) is one of the most common systems available and provides a relatively good accuracy with a more or less worldwide coverage from satellites utilized for the system. Although great for outdoor positioning the GPS system has plenty of limitations both regarding coverage and power consumption. GPS systems and other similar systems such as GLONASS have difficulties both in large cities with tall buildings and indoor environments wherein the free view towards satellites is blocked or partly blocked. The problem is especially relevant for mobile devices both in indoor and outdoor areas that have limited battery capacity.
In prior art attempts to create other systems have resulted in other drawbacks, such as limited geographical coverage and bad accuracy.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks.